gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
Weekend at Florian's
Pick up Roman. Go and see Talbot. Get a four door car. Go back and get Roman and Talbot. Follow Talbot's directions to find Florian's apartment. }} Weekend at Florian's is one of the final missions Ray Boccino gives Niko Bellic in Grand Theft Auto IV. In this mission, Niko uses the help of Ray's aquintance, Talbot Daniels and Roman Bellic to find Florian Cravic, a man he suspects killed his friends in the Bosnian Wars, one of the two men Niko has spent ten years looking for. The other man was Darko Brevic. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Pick up Roman. * Go and see Talbot. * When in a (four door) car, Talbot will give directions as you approach a junction. * Go and find Florian. Walkthrough Toward the end of Ray's missions (and providing you have unlocked the Middle Park East safehouse), Ray gives Niko a call with information on Florian Cravic, a man Niko suspects betrayed the military unit. Niko calls Roman to help locate Talbot, the man that Ray said knows the location of Florian. Niko and Roman drive to Star Junction in Algonquin. During the ride over, Roman tells Niko that he sometimes plays cards with Talbot. Roman and Niko find Talbot on a busy street, looking at a canvas. An in-game cutscene shows Roman and Niko talking to Talbot, they then all get into any four-door car of your choice. Drive to Florian's apartment near the corner of Ivy Drive South and Pyrite Street, Middle Park West with Talbot's help and watch the cutscene. Video Walkthrough Trivia * At Florian's apartment, it is possible to kill Talbot before walking into the objective marker (by exiting the vehicle after Talbot tells Niko to stop). * If Niko does not follow Talbot's directions, Talbot will become lost and the mission will fail. * The title Weekend at Florian's is based on the film Weekend at Bernie's since Florian says that his name has changed to Bernie. * If the player brings up his cellphone while Talbot is giving directions, a message will pop up in the top left corner of the screen, saying "Put your cell phone away and listen to Talbot". * If the player fails the mission by killing Talbot before reaching Florian's apartment, a message saying "Talbot is dead, you are no closer to finding Florian Cravic." will appear. A brief cutscene of Roman telling Niko that there will be more opportunities shows, and Niko will be put in front of the Middle Park East Safehouse in a Dilettante. * Even though this mission is given by Ray Boccino, it gives progression to Roman's mission stats instead of Ray's. * Some time after this mission is completed, Mallorie will call Niko to ask him if Roman has told him that he will ask her to marry him. This is followed by three more calls: from Roman, Brucie and Kate (Kate will call when the mission "Undertaker" is also complete). * This is notably the only time in the game when Roman encourages violence, as he tells Niko to beat Talbot up in order to get information out of him, though Niko did not have to as Talbot immediately started talking. Roman also tries to intimidate Talbot, and orders him angrily to enter Niko's car. Navigation pl:Weekend at Florian's Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions